


It's chill in the wind but it's warm in your arms

by deathbyfandom



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfandom/pseuds/deathbyfandom
Summary: Dirk has a nightmare about his time in Blackwing and ends up at Todd's apartment in search of comfort, which Todd provides.Set after the finale and after Dirk is rescued from Blackwing.





	

_“Todd!” Dirk’s voice sounded hoarse and quiet in his ears despite his attempt to scream, his surroundings were fuzzy and dark. “Stay still Svlad.” Riggin’s voice echoed through the room - or place, something - he couldn’t locate the man’s position, it seemed as though he were everywhere and nowhere. “Todd, help!” Dirk tried to scream again, the sound dissipated before it even left his lips. “You’re a monster!” Todd’s voice came from somewhere behind him but when he turned there was nothing there. “I never want to see you again.” Dirk shrank in on himself. No one was coming. Not this time._

Dirk woke to silence and darkness, far too similar to the place in his dream. As if out of habit he stood up, pulled on a random jacket and put shoes on, and walked out of his apartment. Walking to Todd’s apartment was something he could do in his sleep and he didn’t even think before he began walking in that direction. He should have taken Todd up on his offer for Dirk to move in, it would have made sense. He should have offered for Todd to move in with him, that would have made even more sense. But he didn’t. So now he was walking through the dark streets in the middle of the night because he had a nightmare and woke to a dark and silent room. Dirk knew he should turn around and go home, he shouldn’t bother Todd at this hour - shit, he hadn’t even checked the time - but his feet wouldn’t stop moving and he couldn’t quite find the energy to stop himself.

Todd’s door creaked as it opened and Dirk winced. Todd’s apartment was just as dark and silent as Dirk’s, he wasn’t sure why he had expected otherwise. All of a sudden Dirk felt uncertain, he stood in the doorway shifting from one foot to the other, hands clenching awkwardly at his sides. He was acting like a child, and what did he expect Todd to do about his subconscious mind terrorising him?

“Dirk?” Todd’s voice was rough and tired, and Dirk only felt worse.

“I… Uh, I had a bad dream.” Dirk hated how pathetic his voice sounded in his ears, quiet, timid, scared.

Todd was silent for a while, but when Dirk didn't make a move to step properly into the apartment he sighed. “Well are you going to come sit down and tell me about it or are you planning to hover in the doorway forever?”

Dirk didn’t move, he could feel the relief flooding through him, Todd wasn’t annoyed or mad, and yet Dirk couldn’t shake the feeling that he was imposing in some way. Todd’s huff of annoyance from his bed was what brought him out of his thoughts and he forced his legs to move in the direction of Todd’s bed. He sat stiffly on the edge of the bed with his hands on his thighs, trying to decide whether apologising for intruding and then getting up and leaving would be less offensive to Todd than staying.

“Dirk?” Todd’s voice made Dirk jump.

“Yes! Well, uh, I suppose I should tell you about it.”

“You don't have to.”

Dirk turned and upon seeing Todd’s concerned eyes looking back, he smiled. “I think I want to.”

Dirk told Todd about the dark, quiet place, he told Todd about Riggin’s voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere, he told Todd about waking to his dark and quiet apartment and needing to be anywhere but there.

He didn't tell Todd about the Todd in his dream. He didn't tell Todd about how his heart broke when he realised Todd wasn't coming for him. He didn't tell Todd about how close that was to what really happened, the nights when Todd’s voice would echo in his ears, the day he let himself give up and believe Todd wasn't coming. No one was coming.

Todd didn't need to be told.

Dirk spoke for longer than he intended to, his descriptions of the dream leading off into other tangents about past cases and ideas for their current case. Todd didn't mind, he let Dirk talk without interruption until Dirk had settled for lying stiffly in the bed facing Todd, until Dirk relaxed and his usual bounce and excitement returned to his voice, until Dirk shuffled close enough for Todd to slip his arm around Dirk's waist. Dirk’s voice slowed, he began skipping words or replacing them with ‘thingy' and letting his eyes remain shut after blinking, which he thought was entirely logical, it was dark anyway, why waste energy opening your eyes when, not only are you going to have to close them again in a few minutes, but leaving them closed has the same effect as leaving them open?

Dirk’s voice petered out as Dirk shuffled closer to Todd, pressing against the solid source of heat and burying his face in Todd's chest. He felt safe here, with Todd’s arms wrapped around him. Maybe that was why he had come to Todd’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope people enjoyed, it's a bit short but I didn't want to do school work so this happened instead.
> 
> (The title is from the song My Junk from the musical spring awakening)


End file.
